For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-140885 discloses an IE trench gate IGBT in which a cell forming region basically includes a first linear unit cell region having a linear active cell region, a second linear unit cell region having a linear hole connector cell region, and a linear inactive cell region between these regions.